Otanjoubi Omedettou Tomoyo!
by Sakura 'Yessy' Kudo
Summary: Hari ini Tomoyo Ulang Tahun! apa yang akan teerjadi? One-shot. TomoyoxEriol...Sory agak telat


Yessy : Konnichiwa minna-san. Saya kembali lagi dengan fanfic Cardcaptor Sakura ini…..

Touya : Awas saja kalau ini tentang Sakura dan Gaki itu.

Yessy : Tenang saja kok. Ini tentang Tomoyo dan Eriol. Berhubung pair ini jarang banget muncul di fandom CCS Indonesia. Dan juga ini hadiah ulang tahun Tomoyo-chan. maaf ya lama.

Touya : Syukurlah

Yessy : Tapi nanti aku akan membuat fanfic lagi tentang Sakura dan Syaoran. Jadi bersiaplah!

Touya : APA!

Yessy : Waduh! Kero chan Disclaimer!

Kero : Clamp adalah pemilik Cardcaptor Sakura, Yessy hanya meminjamnya saja.

Yessy : Kita mulai dari Tomoyo's POV. (Kabur di kejar Touya)

* * *

Sinar matahari pagi membangunkanku. Aku langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan mulai menggenakan baju seragam sekolahku. Saat aku menyiapkan buku pelajaran, mataku melihat kalender. Hari tanggal 3 September, berarti hari ini hari ulang tahunku. Mungkin hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan.

Dugaanku salah, saat aku menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan, aku menemukan surat dari okaasama ku.

_Dear Tomoyo,_

_Maaf ya ibu ada urusan mendadak yang penting di kantor. Ibu tak bisa sarapan denganmu. Nanti malam ibu pasti akan ada di rumah. Maaf ya…_

_Daidouji Sonomi_

Hanya surat itu saja. Tidak ada ucapan selamat ulang tahun. Aku memakan sarapanku dengan lesu. Aku mengerti urusan di kantor okaasama penting, tapi apakah lebih penting pekerjaan daripada ulang tahunku? Selesai sarapan, aku langsung menaiki limousine dan pergi ke sekolah.

Setelah aku turun dari mobil, aku melihat sahabatku, Kinomoto Sakura. Aku langsung menghampirinya dan menyapanya. "Ohayou, Sakura-chan."

"Ohayou, Tomoyo-chan." balas Sakura-chan.

"Sakura-chan hari ini pagi sekali, kenapa? Biasanya Sakura-chan datangnya agak telat."

"Oh..hari ini aku ada tugas piket karena itu aku harus datang pagi."

"Eh….Sakura-chan apa kau tau hari ini hari apa?" tanyaku. Apakah dia ingat hari ulang tahunku?

"Hari ini? Hari Jumat kan?" jawab Sakura-chan. Ternyata dia tidak ingat hari ulang tahunku. Kami berdua masuk ke kelas. Di dalam kelas ada Li Syaoran, 'pacar' Sakura, sedang membersihkan papan tulis.

"Ohayou, Syaoran-kun." sapa Sakura-chan.

"Ohayou, Li-kun." Sapaku.

"Ohayou." Balasnya singkat. Aku bisa melihat ada sebercak bayangan merah di mukanya ketika Sakura-chan menyapanya. Sesaat Li-kun baru menyadari keberadaanku di kelas. "Eh….Daidouji….ano….." apa yang ingin dikatakannya, Sakura-chan langsung memotongnya. "Syaoran-kun, kita hatus mengambil bahan pelajaran untuk pelajaran pertama. Ayo!" Sakura-chan langsung menarik Li-kun keluar.

* * *

Teng….teng…teng….(bel pulang sekolah)

Aku ingin mengajak Sakura-chan pulang bareng."Sakura-chan, ayo kita pulang."

"Gomen Tomoyo-chan. aku harus menyelesaikan buku agendaku dulu. Tunggu saja aku di gerbang sekolah ya." Jawabnya.

Ya sudahlah. Aku pun berjalan keluar kelas. Saat sedang melewati ruang musik, aku mendengar suara seseorang memainkan piano. Saat aku melihat ke dalam ternyata itu Hiragisawa Eriol. Sepertinya dia menyadari keberadaanku. Wajar saja, jangan pernah meremehkan reinkarnasi Clow Reed satu ini.

"Bagus sekali permainanmu, Hiragisawa-kun."pujiku sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Arigatou." Dia mulai memainkan lagu baru. Aku mengenal lagu ini. Aku pun mulai bernyanyi.

_Yoru no sora ni matataku_

_Tooi kin no hoshi_

_Yuube yume de miageta_

_Kotori to onaji iru_

_Nemurenu yoru ni_

_Hitori utau uta_

_Wataru kaze to issho ni_

_Omoi wo nosete tobu yo_

_Yoru no sora ni kagayaku_

_Tooi gin no tsuki_

_Yuube yume de saite ta_

_Nobara to onaji iro_

_Yasashii yoru ni_

_Hitori utau uta_

_Asu wa kimi to utaou_

_Yume no tsubasa ni note_

_Yasashii yoru ni_

_Hitori utau uta_

_Asu wa kimi to utaou_

_Yume no tsubasa ni note_

Seseorang bertepuk tangan. Ternyata Sakura-chan! "Suaramu bagus sekali Tomoyo-chan. seharusnya kamu bikin album solo. Sudah selesai? ayo kita pulang." Ajak Sakura-chan,"Oh ya, Eriol-kun, jangan lupa datang ya!"

"Aku tak akan pernah melupakannya." Jawab Hiragisawa-kun. Mereka mengabaikan tatapan binggungku.

Saat di gerbang, aku pun menanyakan hal itu kepada Sakura-chan."Apa maksud omonganmu dengan Hiragisawa-kun?"

Sakura tampak terkejut."Bukan apa-apa kok. Hanya….sudahlah lupakan itu."

"Jangan-jangan kamu sudah melupakan Li-kun, dan beralih dengannya."

"Mana mungkin! Jangan mengada-ada Tomoyo-chan! lagi pula aku kan tidak mau merebut orang yang kamu suka."tambah Sakura-chan dalam bisikan.

Seketika mukaku memerah."Maksud, Sakura-chan?"

"Bukannya Tomoyo-chan suka dengan Eriol-kun? Ya sudah lupakan masalah itu. Apa sekarang kamu ada waktu Tomoyo-chan?"

Aku berpikir sejenak,"Tidak ada. Kenapa?"

"Temani aku shopping ya?" itu sungguh hal yang sangat sangat jarang dilakukan oleh Sakura-chan. tetepi demi sahabatku."Baiklah."

Kami pun pergi ke sebuah toko baju. Pertama kami membeli aksesoris. Lalu kami pun ke bagian baju-baju. Disana ada semua baju. Sakura-chan memaksaku untuk mencoba baju-baju yang dipilihnya. Pokoknya baju-baju yang dipilihnya itu sangat bukan merupakan karakteristik Sakura-chan. Diam-diam aku menjadi khawatir Sakura-chan sedang sakit.

"Wah…baju itu cocok sekali untukmu Tomoyo-chan!"katanya, setelah aku mengenakan dress yang berwarna ungu yang ada pita di dadanya dan sepatu sandal bertali berwarna biru.(yang biasa dipakai untuk acara pesta gitu)

Aku hanya dapat tersenyum,"Arigatou. Sakura-chan juga terlihat manis memakai baju itu."

"Arigatou."Sakura-chan memakai dress berwarna pink yang ada motif bunga sakura di roknya dan sepatu yang sama sepertiku tetapi berwarna putih. Aku melihat kunciran rambutnya terlah diganti dengan pita.

Aku ingin membayar, tetapi Sakura-chan memlarangku."Aku saja yang bayar." Setelah itu kami pun pulang. Karena sudah agak gelap, kami pulang dengan menaiki limousineku. Selama perjalanan, Sakura-chan mulain menguncir rambutku. Setelah berekperimen (?) beberapa kali, akhirnya di menguncir rambutku setengah dengan pita. Tanpa terasa kami sampai di rumahku. Kata Sakura-chan, "Di rumahku tidak ada orang, aku boleh ke rumahmu sebentar?"

Sesampainya di rumah, aku agak terkejut. Lampu di rumah tidak ada yang menyala. Aku tambah khawatir ketika Sakura-chan bilang ada kekuatan sihir yang dasyat. Aku langsung berlari ke dalam rumah. "Okaasama…..siapa saja….."

Tiba-tiba lampu pun menyala dan "OTANJOUBI OMEDETTOU TOMOYO!" aku terkejut, disana ada okaasama, Li-kun, Hiragisawa-kun, Ayah dan kakaknya Sakura-chan, Tsukishiro-san, dan teman-teman sekolahku.

"Otanjoubi Omedettou, Tomoyo-chan"kata Sakura-chan sambil memelukku dari belakang.

"Kalian semua merencanakan ini?"tanyaku terkejut.

"Benar! Semua ini idenya Sakura-chan, katanya ' Ayo kita buat pesta kejutan untuk Tomoyo-chan.'" Jawab Ibu.

"Jadi tadi pagi semuanya berakting pura-pura tidak ingat ulang tahunku!Pantas saja tadi Li-kun ditarik Sakura-chan keluar kelas saat mau mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku."

"Benar!"Jawab Li-kun,"Hampir saja rencana ini ketahuan."

"Cepat tiup lilinnya. Nanti meleleh loh!" teriak seseorang, dan tentu saja tak lain tak bukan Kero-chan yang ingin memakan kuenya.

Aku pun meniup lilinnya dan mulai memotong kue. Setelah itu aku mendapat hadiah dari semua temanku. Dress dan Aksesoris yang aku kenakan dari Sakura-chan dan Li-kun (Li-kun tidak tau hadiah yang cocok untuk cewek, jadi dia menyerahkan uangnya dan meminta Sakura-chan membelikan hadiah untukku), Video camera baru dari Ayah dan kakaknya Sakura-chan, dan masih banyak lagi.

Tetapi hadiah yang paling indah adalah dari Eriol-kun. Saat ditengah acara dia mengajakku ke taman. Disana dia memakai sedikit kekuatan sihirnya dan membuat kunang-kunang berkumpul dan membentuk kata kata"Happy Birthday Daidouji Tomoyo"

"Indah sekali, Arigatou."kataku.

"Ini kurang indah di banding dirimu."katanya,"Daidouji Tomoyo-san. Aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Aku terkejut. Aku terdiam sesaat, tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

Tiba-tiba dari semak-semak dibelakangku terdengar suara,"Sudah! Bilang saja, IYA!" seru Sakura-chan dan Li-kun.

"Ba…baiklah."kataku. Tiba-tiba Eriol menciumku. Aku pun membalas ciumannya.

"Kawaii"seru Sakura-chan sambil merekam kami dengan video camera. Aku melihat hal itu dan langsung merebut videocamera itu dari Sakura-chan. Tetapi Sakura-chan berhasil mengelak.

"Selamat ya!" kata Li-kun ke Eriol.

"Sama-sama, keturunanku yang lucu."

"Hentikan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu." Kata Li-kun marah. Dia langsung mengejar Eriol. Aku dan Sakura-chan pun tertawa melihat kelakuan mereka. Hari ini memang hari ulang tahunku yang paling istemewa.

End

* * *

Yessy : Yee….akhirnya selesai.

Kero : Mana Touya?

Yessy : Sudah ku kurung di lemari. Btw Happy Birthday Tomoyo-chan! maaf ya hadiahnya lama….

Tomoyo : Tidak apa kok…

Syaoran : Woi!

Yessy : Apa?

Syaoran : Bagianku disini kok Cuma sedikit?

Kero : Aku juga, Cuma satu dialog doing

Yessy : Maaf…soalnya aku focus ke Tomoyo ama Eriol.

Touya : Aku berhasil keluar! Bersiaplah Yessy!

Yessy : Gyaa…sebelum aku kabur….review sangat dibutuhkan kalau ingin aku menulis fanfic SakuraxSyaoran juga penambahan dialog Kero-chan. Lalu lagu Yoru no Uta liriknya kau ambil dari anime . Kalo ada yang salah,salahkan. Jika ada salah penulisan kata-kata jepang, mohon maaf.(Kabur)

Touya : Wooiii….tunggu….

Kero : (sambil bersujud) Tolong review supaya aku dapat muncul…

Berhubung sebentar lagi lebaran. Saya mengucapkan Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin...

R

E

V

I

E

W

v


End file.
